


Hunger  饥饿感

by ChrisBlue



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, don't know what else to tag, shmoop alert, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 在加入联盟之后，Barry再也承担不起他每月如此庞大的伙食开销了。





	Hunger  饥饿感

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339934) by [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary). 



> 搬运至ao3  
> 如果喜欢这篇文，也请去给原作者点个Kudos哦~

  他茫然地盯着闪烁的荧光灯，疲惫的蓝眼睛飘忽不定地游走于空空如也的塑料架子。又一阵虚脱感向他袭来，他收紧了握着冰冷的金属把手的手指，闭上眼睛想要熬过这些眩晕感。一阵咕噜声打破了厨房里的寂静，他睁开眼睛怒视着背叛了自己的胃。弯下腰，他有些愤怒地抓起最后三瓶高蛋白奶昔，随手关上冰箱门，拖着自己的腿挪向厨房的料理台，拉开了第一罐的拉环。

  舌尖上传来熟悉的好似粉笔的粉末味儿，他不得不捏着自己的鼻子，强迫自己把它咽下去。老天，这玩意儿真的好恶心，但是……这是他能承担起的卡路里含量最高的选择了（并且还能从网上成批购买，这能省点儿钱，但并不能改变它们让人难以下咽的事实），所以他勉强自己咽下这些东西，把空罐子扔进了垃圾回收桶，然后伸手拿起下一罐。他尽自己最快的速度喝完了另外两罐高蛋白奶昔，用手擦了擦不小心沾到自己脸颊上的，走到沙发前倒了下去，毫无力气，只得让头靠着沙发背。他两眼直直地盯着天花板，一只手徒劳地揉着肚子，即使使劲咽了咽口水，还是满嘴的恶心奶昔味儿。他发出一声疲惫的叹息。他举起另一只手揉了揉眼睛，试图压下那股挥之不去的绝望感，它一直埋伏于他的心底，时刻准备着在他卸下防备的时候一举攻下所有城池。

  他翻身把自己埋进柔软的靠垫里，伸出一只手把搭在沙发背上的毛毯扯了下来。深深吸了一口气，然后让空气缓慢地从鼻子里呼出来，他试图让自己保持冷静。天啊，他不知道他还能这样支撑多久。他才获得神速力的时候还没有这么糟糕——不过只需比平时多点一到三个披萨（当他一想到披萨，他的胃又咕噜叫了一声——上帝，他有多久没有吃过一个美味的、热腾腾的披萨了），或者打包四个而不是一个三明治罢了。他不得不削减自己的额外消费——少看几场电影，减少出门吃饭的次数——这也不算很糟。但在他加入联盟之后，他的食物消费几乎翻了五倍。每当他得提到更快的速度，绕着地球跑更多的圈数来拯救无辜的生命时，他需要在食物上花费的金钱就变得越来越多。他几乎要花光他原本就不多的积蓄了（他原本还指望着买下那套郊区小房子——带有白色尖木板围栏和一个后院的房子），他已经在竭尽所能地缩减开支了，但这依然——操，这还是不够。

  Barry拿开了揉着眼睛的手，任由它滑落到沙发上。他金色的闪电侠戒指借着窗外透进来的光微微闪耀着。他冷静地看着那个小小的闪电标志。这就是代价吗？他不禁想到，注视着能反射光芒的金属，回忆起自己在做它的时候心情是多么激动，他是如何想象着自己能够凭借自己的能力改变这个世界，帮助所有人，这能力是——是一件恩赐。这就是他需要付出的吗？他的速度将会不断地蚕食他，从灵魂到肉体，并逐渐粉碎他每一个善意的想法、每一个坚定的信念，直到他一无所有吗？

  他的手指紧抓着沙发靠垫，攥成了一个拳头。不，他不能就此放弃，他不能抛弃那些需要他的人们。如果这持续不断的虚脱感就是他需要付出的代价，那么他将甘之如饴，并抓住这个能改变世界的机会，去帮助尽可能多的人。他只是需要点儿时间来…找到解决这个问题的方法。只是他现在还没有想到罢了。他还有一小笔积蓄，那是他在还完学生贷款和房租之后，从生活中的一点一滴积攒出来的——他或许可以——

  他不禁为这个想法皱起了眉，感觉自己的胸口突然紧绷了起来，胃也因为不悦而下坠。不，他不能那么做——他不能动那笔钱…那笔钱是——他需要它，他需要那些时刻。那些只有他和Hal呆在一起的时刻，相互靠着肩膀一起吃着便宜的汉堡，眺望着太平洋的景色，听着Hal讲述那些貌似荒谬的太空冒险，远处回响着海鸥的鸣叫声。他爱那些时刻，他终于有几个小时可以远离那些连续不断的焦虑，担心自己买不到足够的食物，害怕自己会在白天工作的时候晕倒在自己的办公桌前——Hal让他保持清醒理智。Barry可以慢慢地嚼着薯条，品尝着每一口的滋味，可以闭上眼睛，就那么一会儿，假装一切安好——一切都还是以前那样，没有联盟，就只有他们俩。

  而且，他对自己说道，Hal也一样并不富裕。谁知道在Barry不请他吃饭的时候Hal都是怎么解决三餐的（他去过Hal的公寓，说真的，他还活着都算是个奇迹了——或者是还能…维持他现在的体形）。他不能就这样抛下他的朋友（并且Hal是他最好的朋友——最重要的朋友），他不能像这样找个借口，因为他只是有点饿（他也不能让Hal知道这件事——他会因此十分愧疚的，并且归责于自己，即使他不能改变现状），就自己用掉那笔钱。Barry闭上眼，把胳膊滑倒毯子下盖着，然后把毯子一直往上拉到自己的脸上。他一定会想出办法的——或许去贷款，或者兼职…但是现在——他实在是太累了（他已经不记得自己上一次感到精神焕发是什么时候的事儿了——再多的咖啡也没法填补营养的空缺）。或许他只需要闭上眼，就一会儿——中心城的人们可以等一小会儿，就短短几个小时…

  戒指上传来的小小震动穿过盘旋于他周围的催眠迷雾，Barry一下子被惊醒了过来。他双手捂着脸，疲惫地叹了口气。他的戒指又震动了一下，他轻声骂了一句（这些反派们都不睡觉的吗？就不能让他休息该死的几秒钟？），扯掉了盖在身上的毯子，按下了戒指上的释放按钮，手脚不稳地换上了他的制服，然后把他的耳机切换到了联盟频道。

  “这里是闪电侠——”他切断了通讯，清了清嗓子，不小心咳嗽了几声，试图调整自己的语调让自己听起来没有那么疲惫，“有什么情况？”

  “在大都会发现了寄生虫（译注：一个可以吸取他人能量的反派）的踪迹。五分钟之内到瞭望塔听取任务简报。”

  他的耳塞里突然传来蝙蝠侠的声音，Barry抹了把脸，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，摇了摇头，试图摆脱视野里的黑点。寄生虫是个难对付的混蛋——他得保持自己在最好的状态，不然他的神速力会被这家伙从他身上抽走…这样每个人的性命都会因此受到威胁。他在沙发上坐直了身子，轻轻拍了几下自己的脸，然后做了个深呼吸，调整好了自己。闪电的光芒出现在了他的眼睛里，他抬脚跨入了那股熟悉的能量。世界都变成了令人眩晕的模糊图像，他停了一下，努力压下胃里的恶心感。在确认自己的情况还算稳定后，他冲出了公寓的房门，跑下了八层楼梯，来到了几个街区之外的一个看起来已经被废弃不用的电话亭里。机械音回响在这个小小的空间里——“已授权人员04”——然后他就被传送到了熟悉的金属走廊——“身份识别：闪电侠”——来到了瞭望塔。

  他感觉自己的脚步有些不稳，于是他停下来，重重地靠在了走廊旁的墙面上，试图平稳自己的呼吸。靠，他必须得快点儿调整好状态，不然他会害了大家的，他希望自己能够在胃里传来的一阵阵的饥饿感之下还能思考——

  “身份识别：绿灯侠。”

  Barry一下子从墙上弹了起来，侧过身，试图让自己看起来没有那么可怜，不过却没成功提起自己的脚，绊倒了自己，摔进了一个非常坚实的绿色胸膛。温暖的双手不自觉地扶稳了他的肩膀，拉着他站稳了脚跟。他眨眨眼，抬头看见的人正是Hal Jordan。他最好的朋友皱起了眉头，一边的眉毛怀疑地挑起。

  “嘿Bar，你还好吗？”

  他烧红了脸，抖掉了Hal搭在他肩上的手，防卫性地环起了自己的手臂。然后清了清嗓子。

  “呃，还好，不好意思，我…我很好。”他抬起手摆弄着耳塞，盯着Hal靴子旁的某处，努力让自己的心跳平和下来。“你只是…吓到我了。”

  他抬眼看了看Hal的表情。飞行员怀疑地眯起了眼睛，目光扫过Barry的脸，Barry后退了一步，在Hal的审视下微微站直了身子。

  “嗯…”Hal朝前迈了一步，Barry随之后退，一直到他的背贴在了墙上，他视线飘忽，想着自己应该说点儿什么，但就是不看向Hal。

  “你确定吗？你看起来很苍白。”Hal的声音轻柔又平和，带着关心。Barry觉得自己的脸又红了，感觉——突然感觉有点羞愧，他应该有能力解决这个的——他是个成年人了，但他甚至不能喂饱自己，这实在是——实在是有些可悲。

  “Bar？”Barry依旧不敢直视Hal，眼帘低垂。他的胃又传来一阵痛感，甚至觉得自己眼睛盯着墙角都盯得发疼了。他眨眨眼睛，小小地晃了下头，觉得自己的脸更烫了。羞愧感充斥着他疲惫心神的每一条裂痕，老天啊，他在这么特么饿的情况下真的不知道该怎么办了——

  “Barry，看着我。”他感觉到一只温暖的手抬起了他的下巴，Hal的视线捕捉到了他的，Barry能看见他那双琥珀色眼睛里的关心，能看见他皱起眉毛试图搞清楚到底出了什么事。这让Barry觉得更加愚蠢了——他不应该让他的朋友担心的。这是他自己的问题——甚至也不是一个太大的问题...

  “嘿——”Hal声音轻柔，在这冰凉的金属走廊里几乎不可耳闻。Barry眨着眼看向Hal，手指在身侧握成了一个拳头。Hal的手从他的下巴那儿滑到了他的肩上，拇指轻轻摩挲着Barry的颈侧，Barry觉得自己的心跳比平时快了那么一点，看着Hal的眼睛紧盯着他的，试图找出到底是哪儿出了问题。

  “——告诉我吧。”

  Barry僵住了，他咬着下唇，肩膀紧紧贴着墙壁，Hal的嗓音带来的镇定和安全感传遍了他的全身。这也是Hal在战场上，用手拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他“我们没问题”的时候会用的嗓音，里面容不下丝毫的怀疑。他张张嘴想要告诉他，意识到或许....或许他不必独自面对这个——他还有Hal，而Hal总是他的后盾。他长长地叹了口气。

  “好吧…好吧。我——”他抬起手搭上Hal的手腕，感激地捏了捏，“嗯，事情是这样的——”

  “所有人都到齐了。到会议室集合——立刻。”

  蝙蝠侠沙哑的嗓音突然透过他的耳塞传了过来，他好不容易鼓起的勇气突然一下子都消失了——现在不是时候。他又捏了捏Hal的手腕，轻轻地把Hal的手从他的肩膀上移开。然后靠着墙站直了身子，调整了一下面罩，好让它在脸上贴得更紧。他看见Hal对着走廊尽头又露出了熟悉的恼怒眼神，但这表情也有些无奈。他转过头看向Barry，伸出手，给了他让人安心的一捏。

  “在这之后——好吗？”

  Barry给了他一个小小的微笑，点了点头，无视了他胃里折磨人的不适感，转过身走向走廊的尽头。Hal与他并肩而行，一只温暖的手揽着Barry的肩膀。Barry忍不住向他靠得更近一点，努力从中汲取安慰。他之后会告诉他的——而现在，他们有任务要完成。

 

 

——————————————

 

 

  “——我本应该知道的，我早该意识到这是怎么回事——”

  模糊的话语穿透了昏迷的雾霭，掠过他的思绪，催促他快些睁开双眼。疲惫的蓝色眼睛睁开了一条缝儿，瞳孔因为房间里的黑暗而扩大开来。他皱了皱眉，带着疑惑——这是哪儿？他一只手伸到身下，努力想要撑着自己坐起来，却因为身上每一片肌肉抗议似的疼痛而抽了口气。老天——嗷。他又使劲眨了眨眼，想要集中精力看清面前的房间的样子（见鬼的发生了什么？他到底在哪儿？），就在这时，轻快的一声“滴”打断了慌乱中的他，他顿住了。哦——这里是医疗湾。

  他倒回背后的一堆枕头上，肌肉因为得到了放松而发出一阵刺痛，他不由得为此呻吟了一声。上帝啊，他感觉就像被格鲁德坐在自己身上了似的，每一块肌肉每一根骨头都不断地叫嚣着疼痛。他记得的最后一件事，就是带着最后一批群众，把他们送到安全的地方，然后回身投入战斗，在这之后就——什么都不记得了。

  微弱的谈话声透过门缝传了进来，他得竖起耳朵才听得清对话的内容——

  “——你那时不可能知道的。他本是要隐瞒这件事——”

  “我是他最好的朋友！什么样的人才会不知道他最好的朋友正饿着肚子？！J'onn说他体重减轻了四十磅！这件事已经发生了好几个月了，Diana——好几个月！而我却根本没有注意到——”

  Barry感觉自己的心头忽然升起一股恐惧感，他看向自己的右侧，眼睛不由得因为看见了好些巨大的静脉输液袋而睁大了，心脏监护仪发出的节奏平稳的滴滴声也随之加速。靠。医疗湾的门突然被人哗地拉开了，绿色的光芒一下子充满了整个房间，而Hal慢步走进了房间，他一只手揉着眼睛，肩膀由于疲惫而往下耷拉着。他垂下了揉着眼睛的手，眼神飘向Barry躺着的病床。就在这时，他们的视线相遇了。蓝色的眼睛与棕色的眼睛对视着，他听见Hal（倒）吸了一大口气，然后立马飞到了他的身旁。

  “Barry——”一双温暖的手捧着他的脸，琥珀色的眼眸一寸一寸地认真检视着他，这让Barry不由得在被子里扭了扭身子。Hal的一只手落到了他的肩上，另一只手滑进了他的发丝里，Barry能感觉到自己的脸正在迅速变红。他小声地清了清嗓子，Hal的眼睛立马又转了回来，他不禁因为Hal如此忧虑的表情而又感到一阵愧疚。

  “你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”Hal的手指从他的肩头上滑下，一直到他的小臂，游走到一大片淤青处的时候，Barry不由得因疼痛而发出嘶声。嗷——操。Hal的手离开了他的手臂，他努力不让自己因为突如其来的寒意感而皱眉。他又清了清嗓子。

  “我——”他咳嗽了一声，Hal在他眨眼之间就已经把一杯水递到了他的面前。Barry用自己颤抖的手指握住水杯，对Hal露出了一个感激的微笑。他喝完了一整杯水才再次开口，“我感觉还好。”

  Hal恼怒地叹了口气。把空玻璃杯放回了靠墙的小桌上，抽回手臂环在了胸前，眉头紧皱，“不好意思我不太相信你对于’好’的定义。”

  Barry垂下眼盯着床，心中满是羞愧和内疚。他的脸又红了，手指捻起有人替他换上的柔软蓝色T恤上的线头。他听见Hal长长的叹气声，还有椅子被拖过地板的声音，然后Hal温暖的手握住了他的，手指交缠，轻轻捏了捏。Barry惊讶地抬起头。

  “Barry——”Hal的话语有些模糊，带着愧疚，Barry不由得因为这沮丧的声音而皱眉蹙额，“——你为什么没有告诉我？”

  他感觉到自己的眼角在这天第三次传来一阵刺痛（这还是在那同一天吗？——他还是不知道到底发生了什么），他把头偏向一边，不太敢看向他朋友的脸。他又快速吞咽了一下，带着微笑的声音开始说话。

  “我…我也不知道。”他扯了扯线头，看着它从布料上被解放出来，在心里咒骂着自己的愚蠢——他本应该有能力解决这个的。现在Hal伤心了，这全都是他的错。“最开始我以为它就会——自己过去。”Hal不可置信地哼了一声，Barry抬起眼瞪着他，“嘿——我又没有一本’那么，你被闪电击中了所以现在你可以跑得超快’的指南之类的东西。我基本就是走一步算一步的。”

  Hal为此笑了笑，又鼓励般地捏了捏他的手。Barry又把视线挪回了床铺上，往枕头堆里缩了缩，“最开始，当只有我们俩认识的时候，事情也没那么糟糕——但后来我们加入了联盟，然后，嗯——显然你要消耗一大堆能量才能每天都绕着地球跑圈儿。谁知道呢？”

  他试着让气氛不要那么沉重，于是抬眼看向Hal，努力扯出一个笑容...但Hal并没有笑，他聚精会神地看着两人在床上交握的双手，眉头紧锁（这看起来应该会…很奇怪？不过相反，除了感觉非常好之外——还非常让人安心，而且...Barry依旧感觉很糟糕，所以他也没有细想）。

  “所以，到底——你就…没吃东西？在两个月之内你轻了40磅，Barry——”

  “不，那——呃，并不是那样的。我也不想这样！我只是…”他能感觉到羞愧感又悄悄涌了上来，他试图压制住这种感觉，当他再次开口的时候，他的声音更加小声又沙哑，带着尴尬，“我，嗯…我没有——那么多钱。”

  他听见Hal发出一声咆哮，惊异地看着Hal猛地把额头和两人交握的手撞在了一起，一下，第二下，“操，Barry——你觉得我会不帮你吗？我是说，我知道我也不算多有钱但是我也能帮上忙——你不知道我只是身为军团的一员就可以得到多少免费的东西。”Hal把脸侧向一边，不看向他，而他再开口时声音是如此之轻，还带着自我厌憎的语调。

  “你就那么不信赖我吗？”

  Barry眨眨眼，另一只空闲的手不自觉地伸过去扯了扯Hal的头发，强迫他转过脸看着他，“嘿，并不是那样的。你知道我信任你。比任何人都更信任你…我只是——”他用手指摸了摸自己的后脑勺，却因为头骨传来的一阵刺痛而呲牙咧嘴，“——我只是不想…给你增加这种负担。这也没什么大不了的——”

  Hal迅速抬起头，眼睛因愤怒而大睁，“没什么大不了的？！Barry，你差点死掉！”

  Barry惊讶地睁大了眼，视线在Hal心急如焚的表情和自己手腕而上的静脉输液针之间飘来瞧去，“我——什么？怎么回事儿？”

  Hal的手紧紧捏住了他的，用另一只手抹了把脸，Barry终于注意到了他眼底堆积的黑眼圈，他的脸上的每一道纹路都写满了压力。“J’onn的看法是，你当时似乎是晕过去了——就在你快要达到光速的时候。”Hal的视线落向床单，“你飞出去砸透了三栋楼，如果不是你的气场之类的东西，你说不定已经——”Hal发出了似乎是被噎住了的声音，Barry用拇指安抚性的摸了摸他的手，“你可能已经死了，操。”

  Hal重新把头靠在了床上，肩膀的抖动让人难以察觉。Barry不由得努力咽下更多快要涌出喉咙口的愧疚感。他听着Hal继续讲，声音由于床单的遮挡显得有些模糊，“你那时候一动不动——你甚至连呼吸都停止了——我以为——”他听见Hal的呼吸急促得说不出话，他伸出手轻轻捏了捏他的肩头，“——我以为你死了。”

  从Hal的喉咙里泄露出一丝痛苦的声响，Barry没有多想，再一次探手揉着Hal的头发，捋顺那些厚厚的巧克力色发丝，轻轻扯了扯他的头发来引起他的注意。

  “嘿——我还在这儿呢。我没事儿的。”他试图露出安抚的笑容，但Hal依旧看起来十分痛苦。Barry睁大眼睛看着Hal从椅子上站了起来，他俯下身，这样一来Barry就被困在了他和医疗床之间。Barry带着惊讶眨了眨眼，轻微的红晕渐渐爬上他的脸颊，并试着把自己埋进那一堆枕头里。

  “向我保证，Barry——”Hal听起来很严肃——也很真诚，他僵住了，手指依旧被Hal压在床上紧紧握着，“向我保证如果再有类似的事情发生，你一定会告诉我。”Hal抬手摇了摇他的肩膀，嘴唇抿成了一条线，表情带着一点绝望，“你和我——我们是一队，记得吗？你并不需要独自面对这些问题。”

  Barry看着Hal的双眼，有什么温暖的东西他的心里生根发芽，他不由得露出一个小小的，无疑是充满了喜爱的笑容，肩膀也因为解脱而放松下来，他感觉自己比之前一周轻松了许多。他可以对Hal说一些类似于其实自己的点子更靠谱的话（Hal由于打算独自完成一件事最终让自己受伤的次数实在是，真的，挺多的），不过他没有那么做，只是伸出手握住了Hal的。

  “嗯，好的。我保证。”

  Hal松了口气，拇指轻轻扫过Barry的颈侧，Barry的脸一下子红了，终于意识到Hal离他有多近。他清了一下嗓子，在床上挪了挪，Hal也眨眨眼，最后捏了捏Barry的肩膀，然后坐回到了椅子里，两手在胸前环起。Barry伸展了一下他的手指，由于突然失去的温暖触感而皱起眉。Hal抬起头，把头搁在椅背上，似乎有些表情憔悴地看着天花板（老天在上他是脸红了吗？），发出一声无力的叹气。

  “很好。”

  Barry依旧感觉自己的脸还在微微发热，不知道在发生过这些——呃，牵手之后，该怎么回答才好。所以他任由自己的眼皮合上，放松地沉入枕头堆里，舒服得叹了口气。当这紧绷的沉默开始让人有些无法忍受了的时候，一声响亮的咆哮打破了沉寂。Barry低吼着，抓起背后的枕头捂住了自己的脸。耶稣基督啊。

  他听见Hal从椅子上跳了起来，踏在地板上的脚步声响亮，然后原本捂在他脸上的枕头被人扯走了。Barry微微睁开眼睛瞪着Hal，带着一丝假装自己被背叛的嘲弄表情，但是Hal的表情却很有趣——就好像是…他有些恐慌？

  “对不起，我很抱歉——靠，J'onn说你在醒过来之后就可以回家了，我完全忘了这件事。”Hal伸手轻轻从他的手腕上把静脉输液针拔了出来，然后创可贴盖回针眼。Barry专注地看着他做这些事情——从Hal这里得到医疗救助总是让人感觉很新奇。Hal摸摸后脑勺，看起来——一下子变得有些慌乱，“披萨可以吗？你得吃点东西——我请客。而且我也欠你上百顿饭了。”

  Barry的脸又红了，暗暗希望自己还能把脸藏在那个枕头下面——这感觉有些奇怪，刚过去的几分钟有些…沉重..而他真的不知道在握着自己最好的朋友的手15分钟之后应该开口说些什么。他有些紧张地咽了咽，小幅度地点了点头，一想到热腾腾又美味的披萨不由得让他有些急躁起来，他让自己坐起身，两腿滑下医疗床，一下子踩在了地上。他的双腿立刻宣告罢工，他发出了小小的惊叫声，正好向前跌进了Hal的怀里。再一次的。

  Hal的双手立刻抱住了他，小心地让他站直身体，他夸张地叹了口气，“这都快成习惯了。”Barry对着Hal的胸膛低吼，铺天盖地的尴尬感慢慢被眩晕和来自深处的疲惫所替代。他靠向了Hal稳固的怀抱，Hal俯下身，一只手从Barry的双膝下面穿过，一下子把他抱了起来。Barry发出了小小的抗议，但由于太过疲惫做不出更多的抵抗，只得可怜兮兮地拍了拍Hal的胸膛。

  他感觉整个房间都移动了起来，然后他们俩就漂浮在了半空当中，轻柔的绿光把他们圈在了一个小仓鼠球里。Hal不由得因为他的小小挣扎而低头看向他，并收紧了怀抱。

  “别动了。这一次——就这一次换由我来照顾你，好吗？”

  Barry抬起眼瞥向Hal的脸，看见他正紧抿着嘴唇，视线在房间里飘来飘去，就是不低头看他。他不禁感到有些尴尬，挫败地把自己的额头靠到了Hal的胸膛上。他现在真的没有精力去…分析自己心里到底是怎样的感觉，所以他干脆就在Hal的两臂间放松下来，任由自己的身体靠在Hal胸前，合上了双眼。Hal带着他们两人穿过了墙壁，瞭望塔自带的轻微嗡嗡声逐渐归为沉寂，踏上了返回地球的路。就在他几乎就要睡着了的时候，他感觉到Hal突然动了动——

  “... ...对了。Barry，如果你没法给自己买到足够的食物，那你怎么还会有钱请我吃饭呢？”

  Barry倏地睁开了双眼，睫毛刷过Hal的宇宙制服，感觉自己脸颊突然变得烫了起来（又是这样—上帝啊，他就不能不脸红吗？），一阵模糊的的惊恐感让他小小的扭动了一下身子，然后把自己的脸颊又往Hal胸口的方向蹭了蹭。

  “嗯…”他试图想起一些听起来不那么…荒谬的话，但是他已经累得转不动脑子了，无法想出任何合适的借口，所以他耸了耸肩，用手揉了揉额头，然后决定告诉Hal真相。“嗯..我可能是——为那个...特地存了点儿钱。”

  Hal发出一声好似吃痛的低吼，收紧了托着Barry肩膀和大腿的手指，把他抱得更紧了些。“我的老天啊Barry—你真他妈是我这辈子遇见过的最无私到让人愤怒的人了。你为什么不把钱用在你自己身上呢，你这个笨蛋？”

  Barry伸手描绘Hal胸前闪闪发光的灯团标志（它真的好温暖—这感觉很棒..也很让人安心），然后任由手指顺着Hal的身体落回到自己的肚子上。他听见Hal急促地吸了口气，他轻哼了一声，又往Hal的怀里靠了靠（为什么他如此温暖？他怎么从来没有注意到这一点）。“我挺愿意请你的···和你一起吃饭。”他感觉自己像是飘浮在半空中，眩晕感让他的舌头有点不受控制。“这挺好——重要。”

  Hal小声而又紧张地叫了一声“Barry”，然后调整了一下被Barry枕着的手臂，Barry也终于听见了些许来自中心城的喧闹声。几秒之后，Barry闭着的眼睛感觉到周围重归于黑暗。Hal抱着他的手臂松开了，他躺在了自己客厅里的沙发上。Barry睁开了眼睛，双眉因为他试图聚焦到Hal模糊的身影上而皱起。一条毯子盖在了他的身上，然后Hal退——离开了。他的手从毯子底下伸了出来，手臂颤抖地想要抓住Hal，Hal在沙发旁跪了下来，让两人的手放在沙发垫上，紧紧交握。他现在没空去思考这一切——他和Hal紧握的双手——看起来有多么自然，他只是把他的手握得更紧了一点，努力想要把Hal拉向沙发，想要他留下来。

  “嘿，我只是去买披萨，好吗？我几分钟内就会回来的，我保证。”

  Hal的另一只手拨开了搭在他前额上的发丝，Barry任由自己的眼睛合上，脑袋不自觉地靠向Hal的手掌。

  “嗯好。”老天，他这辈子从没这么累过。他并不想让Hal离开，但一提到披萨，他的胃又发出了响亮的咕噜声。于是他让自己放松下来，转头埋进沙发靠枕里，倦意渗透进了他的每一寸肌肤。“也给你自己买点儿，好吗？”

  他听见Hal被逗乐似的轻哼了一声。Hal站起身，点亮了他的戒指，灯团制服又重新包裹了他。Hal又捏了捏他的手，然后把自己的手从Barry紧攥着的手中抽了出来。Barry停顿了一下，努力抬起头吐出一句由衷的话语“——谢谢你。”

  Hal伸手揉了揉他的头发，又把毯子拉上来盖住他的肩膀。Barry感觉自己的眼皮变得好重，催人入眠的沉寂逐渐包围了他，然后他感觉自己被亲了一下——就在他的头顶上——但他因过于疲倦又不太确定。睡意席卷而来，他陷入安眠。

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_d0f31b1


End file.
